Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an image projector, an image projection method, and an image projection control program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
The image projectors are widely used in various scenes such as at meeting, presentation, or training. For example, the image projectors may project an image on a display such as a liquid crystal display or plasma display, a projection surface such as a screen, or even on a wall, during meeting. In another example, the image projectors may be used as a part of home theater system.
When the image projectors are used for a home theater, the image projectors usually project an image of various colors, such that high color reproducibility is desired. On the other hand, when the image projectors are used for meeting or presentation, the image projectors usually project a document image, such that high brightness is desired.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-215431 discloses a digital light processing (DLP) projector having two types of color wheel, one color wheel suitable for improving brightness, and the other color wheel suitable for improving color tone. The projector of this application has a dial switch, which switches between the color wheel for brightness and the color wheel for color tone, to output a projection image suitable for an application of the projection image.